


A Special Boy

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: It had been a month since I came to this town. A month of nothing but abuse and mistreatment from everybody. Everybody except one. He wasn't like all the others, he was special.





	A Special Boy

Disclaimer: Not mines. Anything mention here by name isn't mines, except for the OCs.

* * *

 

_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day._

Sheets and sheets continue to pour down completely drenching my hair. I narrowly try to avoid stepping into puddles as I walk down the road. There's hardly anyone outside and I wouldn't blame them, this weather isn't fit for man nor beast, I should know.

It has been a month since I came to this town, after having been left behind by my old family, and so far I have receive nothing but abuse and mistreatment from everybody. Every time I try to get close to someone, they would ignore me, avoid me like I carried some kind of disease or worse, throw things at me.

_Something shiny comes way before I could see it was a glass bottle. I 'd quickly jumped back before it hit me, shards shattering everywhere. "Get away from here! Git! We don't need you hanging around here!"_

My journey has taken me into a neighborhood. I look to my left and my right, rows and rows of houses lining each side of the road. Some houses are lit, others are completely dark. One house I pass I can see a family setting down. I can see they are having turkey for dinner as the smell is so strong, I can feel my stomach growl and my mouth water. I want to get closer, hoping they'll see me and maybe take pity on me and give me some of their dinner but I know better. They won't.

My ears perk as I hear a rumble getting closer. I turn my head and see a bright light coming towards me until I realize it's a car zooming by. It hits a puddle and a huge wave of water erupts from it, making me even  _wetter_  than I already was. I squint as the car continues driving way, disappearing into the darkness. Shivering, I look to find a place for shelter. Maybe an alley way or ingrown bush to keep myself dry until morning.

Suddenly I hear a noise behind me and a voice speaking out.

"Hello?" I turn and see a boy starting at me, umbrella in hand and shivering from the rain just like I am. "Hey, what are you doing out here? It's cold and rainy, brrrr" I just continue to stare at the point. "You must be wet, here." The boy went walk closer to me until his umbrella covered both of us. "There, I'm sure that's much better." He then smiled. "So, you live around here? I live just a couple of blocks down there. The only reason I'm out at this hour is cus my friend Teddy was making me move his stuff around. I hate heavy lifting." He told me even though I didn't ask him. "Hey, I got an idea, wanna come over to my house? My Mom's cooking is  _really_  good, plus it's raining cats and dogs out here." If I could laugh, I would.

**CRACK!**

Lightning flash above us and thunder rumbled.

"We better hurry, not that I'm afraid of lightning or anything." The kid tried to put up a brave front, then yelp when another bolt of lightning flashed.

* * *

"You're really gonna love my mom's cooking. She makes the best roast beef in town, and she makes so much I know they'll be enough for you!" The boy, whose name I learn as Vern, explain as we reached his home. After we went inside, Vern went to dry himself off so I did the same.

"Whoa, what the fuck!?" Shouted a new voice. I turn to see a much older boy jumping up and was hit with a horrific stench coming from him. The older boy wipes himself off and stares at me before cracking a grin. "Hey Mom, you won't believe what Vern dragged in!" The older boy called out.

"Billy, what have I told you about using that language in—" An much older woman came into the room to scold the older boy until she stop and notice me. "Oh." Then she bend down and gave me a warm smile, "Well hello there, and how are you? Vern," She ask as Vern came back into the room, "Why didn't you tell us we were having company?"

"Well, I found her outside and it's really cold and rainy so I didn't think it was a bad idea to bring her inside. Can she stay and have dinner with us?" He asked her.

"I suppose its ok with me as well as its ok with your father." She ponder before looking back at me. "Now why don't we get you dried off first? Billy, go get a towel."

"But the towels are all still soaking." He mention.

"Well you still have a towel…" The woman said and Billy stared at her agape.

"But Mom!"

"Bring it out here  _now_  Billy!" She told him arms crossed as he lower his head in defeat and obeyed her. "Consider this your punishment for using that language inside this house."

"Geez, she gets my towel while I'm the one that got a shower." I heard Billy mutter under his breath and I let him know I didn't appreciate the attitude. "Whoa, whoa, hey there, take it easy." He told me nervously as he tried to calm me down. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this boy.

Soon, after the father gave his ok, we all sat down for dinner. Vern was right, his mother's roast beef was delicious. They had cut me up a couple of slices as they handed a plate to me. It smell so good I couldn't help myself and just torn into it like a German Shepard.

"Well it's good to know she has a healthy appetite." The father chuckle.

After we were done with dinner, the five of us sat down in the living room to watch TV. Vern sat extra close to me and put his arm around me as we watch the program. Looking around the room, seeing Vern with his family, reminded me of someone very close to me, Grace. I would think back to how the two of us were inseparable, we would do almost everything together. How she really cared for me and loved me.

I will never forget the day when she told we were gonna go for a ride. I remember sitting in the car, watching all the houses and building zooming on by as we drove until we reached a forest. Then we had gotten out of the car and went for a run but I guess I had ran too far as when I looked behind me, I saw that Grace was gone. So when I went back to where we park, I saw that the car and her were both gone. Since then, I had been traveling from town to town trying to find her. If I could cry, I would shed a tear.

"All boys, it's getting late, time for bed." The mother had said as the TV station signed off for the night."

"Hey Mom, would it be alright if she spent the night with us? It's still raining outside." Vern had ask his parents. They both looked at each other before the father answered. "Well I'm sure it's all right. Honey, do we have any spare blanket around for her to sleep on?"

"That's ok Dad, she can sleep with me tonight." Vern told them. I saw both his parents were surprised by this suggestion but okayed it after some thought.

"As long as she ain't bunking with me, I don't care." Billy let out a yawn as he got up and left.

I had waited as I lied in bed as Vern got dress into his pajamas.

"I can't wait until I introduce you to the guys, it's gonna be so boss, and we're gonna have so much fun…" Vern mumbled as he got into bed, pull the cover closer to him, and started to drift. "You know, I'm glad I found you, I like you." Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. Eventually I did the same.

* * *

"There's Chris, he's kinda our leader, and he's the bravest kid I know. And then there's Gordie who writes really nice story. And then there's Teddy. He's one of the craziest people I know and he's always making cracks at me, but… now that I think about it, why do we hang with Teddy?" Vern rambled as we walk to a abandon lot where we came upon what look like a shack in a tree. I watch Vern climb up the ladder and do a series of knocks.

My ears perk as a heard a voice from the wooden shack. "That's not the secret knock Vern."

"Come on guys, I keep trying to remember it but it's hard, just come out I wanna show you guys something!" Vern pleaded with his friends. I heard scrapping and shuffling from the structure before a door open and three boys climb out.

"Ok Vern, so what is it you want to sho—" One of the boys said as he look around before seeing me.

"Whoa, where did you find her Vern?" One of the other boys ask as he got closer to inspect me.

"I found her yesterday in the storm." Vern explain. "I thought we could hang out with us for the day."

"I don't think we can fit her up there Verno." The last boy laugh before jumping back when I gave my displeasure at him. "Damn Vern, she doesn't bite, does she?"

"Nah, she's pretty friendly Teddy."

"Well, I suppose we could always play basketball, she could even be our cheerleader." One of the boys suggests.

"Hey that's a good idea Chris, but wait, whose side would she be on?" Vern ask as his friends roll their eyes.

"Vern, it's gonna be two and two, she can cheer for both of us." The last boy said.

"Oh, that makes sense Gordie." Vern smile when he thought it over.

* * *

I watched as the boys ran around each other, bouncing a ball on a ground and throwing it into a pole with a hoop attach to it. They were having so much fun and laughing that I started to get overly excited and ran into their game, chasing after that ball, and the boys laughing and hooting at me.

"Well what do you make of this?" Came out a new voice and that same horrible stench came back. I turn and glare as Billy came walking forward, along with some other older boys.

"I told you guys that's the one." Billy said as he pointed at me.

"This is what got you frizzle huh Billy boy?" One of the older boys tease.

"Look Eyeball, what do you guys want?" Chris demanded.

The one call Eyeball smirk. "We thought we come over to play some basketball, so why don't you guys clear out and beat it." He told him, a slight sound of a threat in his voice.

"No fair, we were here first!" Chris stood his ground.

"Sorry little brother, it's time for the big people to play, so scram." Eyeball said and then he, Billy, and the other boys started trying to get rid of Vern and his friends. It started to get so rough that I just ran in there and started fighting back with them.

"What the hell, get off me!" One of the older guys cried out as I had jump on top of him, trying to fight me off. Eventually he push me off and him and his friends made a run for it. I couldn't help but feel satisfied when I heard Vern and his friends cheer when their attackers.

"Well all right, now that's what I'm talking about!" Chris cheers as the boys gather around me.

"Looks like we got a good luck charm here." Gordie praise.

"I knew bringing you here was a good idea." Vern praise.

* * *

Here I am, sitting on the front lawn of the school waiting for it to end so Vern can come out. My ears pick up the ringing of a bell and the doors open, tons of children spilling out. All of them chatting and talking excitedly. I wait and wait until I see the familiar shapes of Vern and his friends coming out towards the ends. I start getting really excited and run up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here, beat it!" One boy shouts at me as I watch me pick up a big rock.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I hear Vern shout as he and his friends come running to my rescue. They start shoving the boys unless the one drops the rock and run off. "Whew!" Vern exclaims as he hunches over to catch his breath. "Hey girl, how you doing? I got you something." Vern says as he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a hamburger patty, and waves it in front of my nose. It smells so good that I reach out with my mouth and immediately eat it. It tasted so good and I was so touch by his kindness that I immediately stood up on my hind and started licking his faces, wagging my tail excitedly.

"All right Vern, get her off before you impregnate her." Teddy tease, causing the others to start laughing to, "Come on, let's get going."

"Yeah, let's get going girl." Vern agreed and the five of us were off.

It had been a month since I came to this town. A month of nothing of abuse and mistreatment from everybody. Everybody except one. Even if I never find Grace again or Vern never takes me in to live with him, I can feel content just being his friend, because he wasn't like all the others, he was special.

**The End**


End file.
